Sleeping With the Shark
by Atramentum-spirit
Summary: Rin and Nitori have become much closer and Rin begins to trust him, enough to let Nitori sleep in his own bed. But does Nitori take it too far? Will be updated.


Nitori stumbled into his room, sleep pulling at his eyelids. He had spent extra time at the pool even after practice had ended. He wanted to catch up to his senpai, Rin. Just thinking about what an amazing swimmer Rin was brought a smile to his face. He closed the door behind him and sagged against it. He barely had enough energy to take a few steps forward and fall into bed. He was already half asleep when his head hit the pillow and was much too out of it to notice the body next to him. Nitori simply snuggled up to the heat and drifted off, thoughts of Rin circling his mind.

Nitori's eyelids fluttered as he slowly began to wake up. It was a Saturday so he didn't have to worry about getting to class on time. He smiled and nuzzled into the blankets. Something wrapped around him and his eyes shot open. It took him a moment to register Rin's sleeping face next to his. Blood flooded to his cheeks and he froze. After a moment Nitori realized what had happened. He must have gotten into Rin's bed by accident! He had been so tired it was a surprise he had even made it back to his own room. Which meant that the thing wrapped around him was...he looked down and his cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red. Rin's strong arm encircled him, holding Nitori tightly to his broad chest.

Nitori had to take a few deep breaths to calm down. He was in Rin's bed. He had spent the night there. And Rin...was embracing him. His cheeks flared again and he closed his eyes, trying very hard not to freak out.

At that moment, he felt Rin move. He was waking up! Panicked thoughts crossed Nitori's mind. When he attempted to slide out of Rin's embrace, he was suddenly held tighter. He looked up to see Rin's eyes open.

He was totally speechless as he stared into Rin's eyes, cheeks bright red. How would he explain this?

Rin yawned and released Nitori. "You have a bad dream or somethin?"

"U-uhm yes!" Nitori's reply came out as a squeak and Rin cocked an eyebrow at him. He shrugged however and closed his eyes again, seeming unperturbed by waking up to find the silver haired boy sleeping with him. "Just try not to wake me up next time alright?"

A huge smile spread across Nitori's face. "You mean it Senpai?!" He tackled him in an excited hug. "Oh thank you! I promise I won't!" He was so happy to know that Rin wasn't angry with him. Rin agreeing to let Nitori sleep with him again was more than he could have hoped for.

On Monday Nitori practiced until late once again. By the time he got back, Rin was already asleep. Nitori closed the door quietly behind him and looked down at Rin. He hadn't slept with Rin since that last Friday...but Rin had said it was okay right? Nitori's eyes traveled over Rin's body, exposed as it was. Rin had kicked the covers off him at some point in his sleep and was wearing nothing but boxers. Nitori bit his lip and blushed. Was it really okay for him to sleep with Rin? He began to undress slowly, until his clothes were in a pile on the floor and he was down to only his boxers as well. He sat carefully on the edge of Rin's bed, cheeks still a light pink. He took a deep breath and leaned back, laying right next to Rin. He scooted closer until he was touching Rin, his body pressed gently against Rin's. Rin let out a small noise and Nitori started, sure he had woken his senpai. When he looked up though, Rin's eyes were still closed. He let out a small sigh of relief and pressed himself closer, every inch of his body pressed against Rin's. His breathing sped with nervousness. Or was it for some other reason? Nitori's hand almost had a mind of its own as it reached over and caressed Rin's chest. It was warm and hard. Nitori shivered and continued to move his hand down slowly, trailing it over his muscled abdomen. He had a sudden urge to kiss the sleeping Rin. Only when his hand reached the waistband of Rin's boxers did he realize that the blood previously in his cheeks was now flowing elsewhere. Nitori let out a quiet gasp as just the sensation of touching Rin started to make him hard. He looked down only to see that his touch seemed to be exciting Rin as well. The sight of the bulge in Rin's boxers made Nitori's heart beat erratically. He couldn't help himself.

Nitori leaned in, his lips grazing Rin's neck. His tongue snaked out and slid over Rin's neck, leaving a hot wet trail of saliva. Nitori's breath came faster now and his hand reached up to caress his chest again. Rin shifted in his sleep but this time Nitori didn't care. He was only thinking of satisfying himself and his senpai.

His fingers explored Rin's chest, finding that his nipples were hard. Nitori groaned quietly, driven by desire. He leaned over Rin and wrapped his lips around one nipple, sucking at it, while his fingers teased the other. Rin shifted again in his sleep and let out what sounded like a groan. That noise drove Nitori wild and he began to suck harder, sliding his own boxers down to stroke his throbbing member. Rin was twitching in his sleep, almost like he could feel what Nitori was doing even in his dreams. As Nitori watched, the bulge in Rin's boxers continued to grow. He drew back, Rin's nipple sliding out of his mouth with a wet pop. Nitori positioned himself between Rin's legs and licked down his chest, using his free hand to pull off Rin's boxers. His other hand was occupied with his own penis, pumping at it roughly.

A whimper escaped Nitori and his tongue continued down his abdomen. He nipped at Rin's hips before going even lower and licking slowly up Rin's length. Another whimper slid out and he gripped Rin's thighs tightly with both hands. After licking up Rin's huge cock again he slid the tip into his mouth. A moan of pure desire was wrenched from him as he sucked gently at it.

A gasp came from above Nitori but he didn't notice, too caught up in the deliciousness of Rin. Nitori suddenly felt a push on his shoulders and he fall back, Rin's member sliding out of his mouth. A weight was on top of him and he was unable to move his arms. When he looked up he realized why.

Rin was awake.


End file.
